Whittaker Calwin
Whittaker Calwin (full name Whittaker Theodore Calwin) is the second son and youngest child of Cody Calwin and Ishi Nakamura. He has only been seen in the future. History All that is known is that Whittaker will be the youngest son in his family, and will have an older sister, Ella, and an older brother, Isaac. He has only been shown in the future and it is assumed that he is two or three years younger than his older brother, Isaac. Evolved Human Abilities Soul Manipulation Whittaker is able to manipulate the soul in various ways. Only humans have souls, which makes them different from other beings, and therefore this ability can only be used on people. He is able to manipulate the soul in order to grant immortality, and can remove the soul from a person. When the soul is removed the body will die, but if reanimated the body would live with no memory of who they were previously. It is unknown if this damage could be repaired in any way, and if it can, it could be that only subsequent use of the ability could do so. Whittaker could also capture the soul of a person and implant into another dead body, thus placing the life of another into a different body. This ability most likely comes from his mother's ability, as she can manipulate the soul in a different and more limited way. Localised Temporal Sedation As well, Whittaker is able to slow down time around himself, making him appear to be moving at greater speed when in fact he is moving at normal speed and everything else is slower. By doing so, he appears to able to move faster than humanly possible. Slowing down time around himself means that actually he is not moving at greater speed but time is slowing down around him, and he remains unaffected. However, a major side-affect of this ability is that when slowing down time around himself, Whittaker does still age normally, which will eventually cause him to appear older than expected for the number of years he has lived. The ability is consciously controlled, but it is unknown if he would be unaffected by other time manipulating abilities. In Whittaker's case, the ability mostly likely originates from his father's ability of enhanced speed and his grandfather's ability of time and space manipulation. Ability Disruption Also, Whittaker has the power of ability disruption. This means that he will be able to consciously disrupt the use of other abilities. He could make the abilities ineffective or slightly unstable for a short amount of time, thus stopping the use of them. Whittaker could disrupt any person's ability and cause it to not function; however this is only temporary. It is unknown how long he could make a person's ability ineffective for, but it is known that it cannot be permanent. Whittaker must target the person he wishes to use this ability on and a glow of energy will generate from him over to the intended person, disrupting their ability. It is unknown what could prevent the effects of this ability, however the ability has no effect on his brother's ability. This ability may stem from his father's ability to manipulate the powers of others. Physical Appearance Whittaker appears to look the most like his father, having blonde hair and blue eyes. Etymology The name Whittaker is mainly known as an English surname meaning "white acre", or "from the white field". His middle name Theodore was given to him after an heroic evolved human called Theodore Sprague and thus is the origin of his nickname Teddy. The meaning of the name is "gift from God", which could represent his unique special abilities. His surname, Calwin, is French and means "bald". Category:Characters